Baby Love
by CastlesQueen
Summary: She was supposed to be the only one in hislife only to discover that she wasnt Meredith discovered she was pregnant with Derek's child now what is she going to do and what is she going to tell him and maybe just maybe find her way back to him.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Love

Hi all this is my first fan fic of my favorite show im a newbie to please bare with me i will get better as the story goes on,thank you and enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

"No way!" Christina Yang shouted to her best friend Meredith Grey

"Unfortunately yes way" Looking at the pregnancy test which clearly indicated positive on the stick

"Are you going to tell him you're pregnant with his child?" Christina asked but Meredith just shook her blond head "I don't think so he doesnt deserve to be told i mean he chose his wife over me he made his bed now he has to lie in it."

Him being Derek Shepard head of the neuro department at Seattle Grace Hospital her one night stand before

starting her intership there, the one night stand she could say she wished she could forget, but unfortunately couldnt. Her

ex was gorgeous Meredith didnt or couldnt deny Derek has this thick wavy black hair that any woman would love to run her

hands , he also had the most devastating blue eyes to ever walk seattle with a body to die for muscular yet lean perfect.

Meredith looked at Christina once again "He will never be a part of this baby's life not if i have my way anyways." She

shook her head layed on her bed and sighed.

At Seattle Grace there was a storm brewing and not in a literal way, Derek Shepard was beyond furious at his wife and his ex- best friend who were found in a on call room by him caught in a horizontal mambo.

"Please Derek its not what you think?" His wife of 11 years begged at him her blue eyes pleading

"Oh its not is it? than why did i see you and Mark having sex in the on call room huh?" Derek shouted and Mark Sloan the

ex-best friend tried to interevene but Derek shook his head in disgust.

"The two of you can go to hell!" Derek shouted and stormed out of the on call room where he can hear his wife calling out

to him in which he to his office ignoring everyone in particular including the chief Derek slammed the door and

walked to the desk sat in his chair and just ran his fingers through his hair cursing the day he ever met Addison Montgomery and

Mark Sloan , the two people he was supposed to trust but now discovered he couldnt and sighed. He was so drenched out in his thoughts

that he didnt hear the chief enter his office.

"Derek Shepard when im trying to speak to you , you do not ignore me understand?" Chief Webber shouted and

Derek nodded "sorry chief wont happen again i just found out something about my marriage that made me feel this way i apologize

and it wont happen again i promise."

Chief Webber nodded Ok then but dont let personal life interfere with your professional life,understood? Derek nodded now

lets go the interns will be here soon." Chief said and left Derek's office expecting him to follow him

"Ok Richard i'll be right there" He reassured his boss

Sighing he sat back down in his chair once again and thought about one intern in particular Meredith Grey. The most beautiful

woman in the world with her long shiny blond hair and her perfect green eyes with a slim waist on her petite body who can make a man forget

who he was,with her shining beauty,the way she would smile at him when he did something right and the way she would get mad if he didnt

agree with her,and most importantly the way she loved him it was the best thing that ever happen to him and he let it slip away.

Derek smiled sadly and thought why did i ever let her go with that he walked out of the office and ready to start the day.

Ok so heres the 1st chapter of what i hope to be many of fan fics to come so please Read and Review and let

me know what i can do to make it better im a newbie so please help me out with any ideas you have thank you and enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Love CHAPTER 2

Ok so heres the second chapter to this story please enjoy thanks

On the other side of the hospital Meredith was not looking forward to the start of the day

first off she spent the entire night vomiting ,which meant little or no sleep for her,next there

was the fact her car wouldnt start and had to get a ride from George and thirdly well being

the obvious finding out she was going to work along the father of her child today,so no she going to be in for a long and miserable day.

"Mer you gonna be alright?" asked a familiar voice of that Izzie Stevens and friend as well

as fellow intern.

Meredith shook her blond hair "when am i gonna be alright im never alright okay?" She snapped at her friend

Izzie just rolled her eyes in exsaperation " geez mer ever since you and mcdreamy broke up

you've been a complete bitch ,maybe its time for you two to talk or something." And with that Izzie

walked away to the attending she was going to be working with. And Meredith just stared and shook her pony tailed head and thought like hell that was going to happen.

Derek was watching his ex girlfriend and her friend chat about nothing in particular when he

heard familiar high heels walk towards him , he sighed and started to walk away hoping to avoid

her.

"Derek please we need to talk about what happend in the on call room please." He turned and saw

his red headed blue eyed wife staring at him.

Why he married her he thought was a complete mystery and why he chose her over Meredith was

a bigger mystery a decison he now regrets more then anything. Addison Montgomery was

beautiful there when she wants to be and more often a bitch then not.

Derek just shook his head "Not now Addison i have to get to work and i do have a surgery to

get to so back off."

But Addison wouldnt give up "I sleep with Mark and you're telling me to back off since when do get to talk to me like that huh?" She shouted not realizing there was a audience around them

"Shut up Addison!" Derek hissed

Addison shook her head " I will not shut up for the last few months all ive heard is Meredith this

and Meredith that i cant go on like this anymore we're through!" And with that she stormed out

"Thats the best news ive heard all year!" Derek shouted and walked away

Sorry if i didnt put mer and der together that will be in the next chapter i just

wanted to write off Derek and Addison once and for all so now the focus on those two will now

commence lol i will update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Wow did you hear that?" One intern asked

"Yeah talk about drama sheesh i have better things to do then hear this crap let's go."Another intern said and followed her friend to the nearest elevator.

Meredith was still standing there looking shocked when Bailey appeared

"Hey Grey ,Yang,O'Malley ,Stevens and Karev why are you still standing there have i not taught you anything now move or you are all doing scut for a month,scram!"Bailey shouted and all 5 interns moved and rather quickly.

"You have your chance now tell him Mer." Christina said "Tell who what?" Asked Alex

"McDreamy you evil spawn shes pregnant with his child." Christina rolled her eyes

"Christina shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Meredith hissed and glared at her friend

"You're pregnant sheesh Mer what a way to ruin ones marriage." Alex smirked and quickly ducked when the 3 women smacked him upside the head

"I did not ruin his marriage he did that not me,now i dont know about you but i dont want to do scut for the rest of the month i have to get to work." With that Meredith walked away

Slamming his office door Derek began cursing women in general and how matrimony was highly overrated ,he was about to sit down when he heard someone knocking .

"What! Derek yelled and watched as the door slowly opened and Meredith slowly enter her eyebrow arched "My my my someones in a testy mood we have rounds i presume or are you just going to sit there?" She asked

He couldnt decide whether or not to be pissed off by her calling him Dr. Shepard or pissed cause he was still in love with her he couldnt decide so he went with the latter instead.

"Of course lets go just let me grab my files and then we're off." Derek grabbed his files and followed Meredith out of the office.

"So Dr Shepard what is on the schedule if you dont mind me asking.?" Meredith asked politely

"Dr. Grey dont do this right now." He warned her walking to the elevator

"Do what?" She replied entering the elevator

"Pretending to be friendly when we both know you're not i can go either way." Derek said pushing the elevator button

"What are you blaming me for your marriage?i know you screwed yourself up so dont go blaming me for that." Meredith hissed

In the scrub room Meredith was beginning to feel a bit nauseaous whether it was from Derek's scent or from the or room she couldnt tell,all she knew was to sit down for a moment to try and ease a bit of nausea thats welling up her stomach. What she didnt expect was Derek noticing her at all.

"Dr Grey are you all right?" He asked concern showing in his gorgeous blue eyes she glanced up at him and gave him a bit of a smile

"Yes im fine just needed a second im fine see lets go and do this thing." Meredith began the processing of washing her arms and hands just to prove her point.

He didnt look convinced but fortunately let it slide "ok if you need to leave just say the word."And on that he left to begin preparing for the looked at him and shrugged thats the old Derek she thought and followed him.

"Ok people its a beautiful day to save lives so lets begin." Derek said watching as Meredith got into position

"Scalpel please." He ordered and began the procedure to remove the tumor, and moments into the procedure he noticed that Meredith was a bit pale.

" are you alright?" He asked her

"Yes Dr Shepard im fine." Meredith gave her that beautiful smile of hers

"Okay just checking ." Derek said

Derek was closing up when he saw Meredith's face go even whiter then before and in much to his complete horror watched her fall to the floor, and he panicked he told the nearest intern to finish closing up while he tended to her.

"Dr Grey can you hear me ,Dr Grey? no response was forth coming so he yelled MEREDITH can you hear me please wake up." And Derek held the love of his life in his arms "someone go get a doctor please." He whispered

Ha ha left with a bit of a hanger did i? ah well it will all be resolved in the next chapter which i will have up and running tomorrow where Derek will discover why she fainted so stay tuned and enjoy please read and review,thanks

i also apologize for some of this i had to take out some parts but i kept the mer der fight gonna make it interesting i hope next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Derek was pacing in the hallway and he hated to pace especially when the love of his life was in there and there was nothing he could do help and he desperately wanted to finally noticed Bailey leaving her room and quickly ran to her.

"Dr Bailey how is Meredith doing uh i mean is doing?Derek asked

"If you by mean Meredith she's doing fine just a mild concussion but fine what i am concerned about is why she neglected to tell me that she is pregnant." Derek froze as Bailey kept rambling something interns

"Wait wait wait Meredith is pregnant?" He asked her still dumbfounded at the news

"Yes why?" Bailey's eyes narrowed in suspicion as if he did something he wasnt supposed to

He shook his head "I dont know right now all i know is that i have to see her and make sure she's alright." Derek started walking but Bailey grabbed his arm as if to stop him from going in.

"If you hurt MY intern in any way you will live to regret this i'll make sure you dont see any interns for a month understood?"

"Yes clear on it ." With that Derek walked to Meredith's room and quietly entered noticing she was snoozing on the bed.

She was so beautiful he thought to himself so serene so so perfect looking down and gently stroking her blonde hair as if stroking a child's hair. Meredith stirred in her hospital bed wincing at the sudden pain in her head along with the everlasting nausea, she also noted that there was a prescence a very unwelcome prescence she thought.

"What are you doing here arent you supposed to be doing rounds or something?"

"Well welcome back Dr Grey by the way were you ever going to tell me you were pregnant?" Derek asked smoothly

"Who's pregnant certainly not me?" She lied but Derek knew better

"Cut the bull shit Meredith i know you are pregnant Bailey just HAPPEND to tell which is more than what i can say about you. He said his blue eyes fuming

"It's none of your business DR .SHEPARD whether or not you like it or not!". Meredith snapped her patience wearing thin

"You made it my business when you fainted on MY OR so dont tell me it's not my business when it clearly is."Derek fumed really starting to get pissed off now.

"It's been NONE of your business when YOU chose Addison over me after i begged you to choose me and you made it clear it was over that you were staying with her, so no you dont have any business here." She looked at Derek with angry green eyes

"You're right its not im sorry for giving a shit about you and the baby im also sorry for caring." He said coldly and left her room.

Meredith's eyes welled up in tears it was not how it was supposed to go like that she thought not how at all and she started to cry at the old memories they shared the love ,the passion the everything they once had and now never had barely stopped crying when she heard a gentle soft knock at her door "come in." And the door slowly opened and she saw Izzie at the other end of it.

"Mer are you ok?" Izzie asked concern showing on her model like face and Meredith shook her head

"No Izz im not fine Derek i mean Dr Shepard knows about the baby."She told her friend and saw the understanding in Izzie's face

"Then why are you so sad then so at least he knows now." Iz said but Meredith shook her head

"I never wanted him to know not like this anyways and now that Derek nows he's as cold as ever saying that i should have told him as soon as i found just shook her head i didnt want him a part of our lives not now not ever."

Izzie shook her head "You're insane you know that it's clear he wants to be a part of your lives, both of them even with satan hanging around you are just afraid of the potential to be hurt and unless you can stop being afraid you are going to be screwed til then." And on that note Izzie walked out her room leaving Meredith her thoughts.

She's right Meredith thought i have to stop being afraid otherwise im never going to be able to trust anyone again and with a baby coming i need to stop."Tell me what to do please."She whispered just before she fell into a deep sleep again.

Back at the office now Derek was still fuming how dare she tell me its not my business when thats the curse ,stupid heartless stubborn began cursing woman in a variety form of adjectives when he heard someone knocking at his office door "What?" He yelled

His door slowly opened and Burke a friend and fellow colleague also known as one of the best cardiologists in the country entered his office.

"Hey Shep are you alright i heard you went to see Meredith and it didnt go so well?" Preston asked

Derek snorted "No im not alright Meredith is being a pain the ass still refusing to see me and there's the fact she is pregnant with my child and declined to tell me."

His friend whistled "So what are you going to do or more importantly what did you say?"Preston asked looking pointedly at him

"I basically told her that i was the last to know and you didnt bother to tell me also this baby is my business and in which she replied that it was not my business since i made it clear that i didnt choose her." He said and shook his head

"Wow strong words from the both of you seems to me like you two have some unfinished business of your own why dont you go back and talk to her.?"His friend asked him

Derek shook his head "I think we've said all that it is there to say right now it's clear she doesnt want me to be a part of her life so i have to respect that."

Preston grabbed his shoulders before Derek could walk away from him " Derek you have to fight for your family and believe it or not Meredith and that baby is your family so fight for them." His friend just shook his head and walked out leaving Derek with that thought.

Fight for his family? he wishes he thought he wanted so bad to be a part of them he could taste it but Derek didnt know how it would work with Meredith resenting him for the way he deserted her like that,however at the time he was sure by choosing Addison he would forget Meredith forget everything about her and her lavender scent the way she talked ,the way she giggled and the most important made him feel loved and cherished which what he always wanted in a woman but never had with Addison now looking back he knew he made the wrong choice and now was paying for it.

"Im sorry Meredith." He whispered and with that he went to do his paperwork.

So its obviously clear that Derek loves Meredith will he have the courage to tell her and will she tell him the same well it will become clear in the next chapter so please read and review thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

In her hospital room Meredith was thinking how of how wrong she was to tell him that it was none of his business when it came to this baby, it would be like telling him it wasnt his but his best friends and judging from what she heard earlier Derek had none effective this she couldnt blame him finding your wife and your so-called best friend doing the horizontal mumbo in the on call room she would be pissed off too which would explain his earlier behavior couldnt keep a smile off her face at the sudden thought of Mark and Addison being caught by her husband in fact it made her feel ALOT better about alot of things but most importantly Derek and all of the sudden her hospital door opened and her smile suddenly disappeared.

"-Shepard WHAT are you doing here?"She couldnt keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"I'm here DR GREY to check the status of your baby and trust me i dont want to be here with you either so suck it up and lift up your gown." Addison snapped and Meredith complied watching as her ex's wife put some jelly over her stomach and then began the process of checking Meredith's baby

"Ok everything checks out you are about 13 weeks which would put your due date around mid december." At that Addison turned off the machine when Meredith really began to have fun

"So Dr. Montgomery-Shepard how does it feel like to be called a whore behind your back?" Meredith asked knowing she was going to get a response.

Addison quickly turned her head and replied "Takes one to know one DR GREY you're the one who started this whole thing not me besides i at least have Derek." She smirked

Meredith snorted "Yeah but for how long though? and fyi i didnt become a whore first i believe you started that back in New York when YOU started screwing Dereks best friend then and now and of all the people you dare to call a whore speak for yourself,you bitch!" She glared at Addison

"You dont get to talk to me that you little bitch i can never figure out what the HELL Derek sees in you i mean just a ordinary piece of excuse of a human being."Addison said unaware of what Meredith was going to say next.

In a syrupy voice Meredith repiled "Evidently he sees plenty enough i give him love which apperently you aren't capable of i also give fidelity which once again you are not capable of and the big one is a child and did you know you just looked at a scan of your husbands baby?" Meredith was pure evil but she couldnt help it watching Addison's face going white was priceless.

"He will never support this baby because he will ignore it." Addison hissed

Meredith just looked at her and shook her head "As much as you want that to be the case you know he wont because he loves paused and looked at Addison and i love him i always have and i always will."  
>With that statement done Addison stormed out of her room and Meredith sighed hoping that Derek felt the same way about her.<br>_

Derek was almost calmed down when he heard his wife coming down the hallway demanding to see him and he sighed now watching Addison enter his office and slammed it .

"WHAT can i do for you now Addison?" He asked sarcastically having not forgiven her yet

"DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPARD HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Addison yelled not particularly caring who heard or not.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair "What do you mean what did i do?" He asked not knowing where she was going with this,

"I mean sleeping with that slutty intern and knocking her up you don't remember?" She asked glaring at him

He smirked in response "Of course i remember she's the best that i ever had at least she had a heart to begin with." Knowing it would rile his wife up and it did

" So you're not denying that you've slept with her or you fathered HER child then huh?"She hissed

Derek shook his head "Nope in fact im looking forward to becoming a father and the fact that its with Meredith makes me the luckiest man in the world."

Addison now was quiet "You're still in love with her aren't you?"

Derek nodded "Yes ive been in love with her from the moment we met and more importantly when i chose you over her i just cant help the way that i feel about makes feel good about myself when i'm down,always is willing to give me space when i need it thats who she is and lastly the way she cares about others its magic always willing to lend a helping hand,so yes i still love her and i hope she loves me too and one day get married." He now watched Addison finally took off her wedding rings and passed them to him and Derek pocketed the rings.

"Go get her Derek,go get the woman you are supposed to be with." And on the final note Addison walked out his office and out of his life.

Ok so you now know they still love each other and both admitted it but not to each other i promise you will get the lovey dovey MerDer we all love and enjoy in the next chapter so please read and review thanks.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Derek took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair yet again although now it was for a good reason ,a wonderful reason the best reason of them all and he was nervous about how on doing it the woman who's heart he had broken once before. Sighing with nerves he spotted one of Meredith's friend Izzie something or another maybe she would know what to do she's a woman after all women tended to know stuff like this.

Derek walked towards the blonde "Are you one of Meredith's friends?" he asked as she turned towards him

"Yes i'm Izzie Stevens a friend of Merediths and you must be Derek Shepard the infamous neurosurgeon who stole her heart and tossed it like a side salad."Izzie glared at him and Derek winced knowing he deserved that and more

"That would unfortunately be me and i deserve that and more,however i plan on changing that i love her and would like to marry her when the divorce is finalized."He said but Izzie wasn't buying it

"How should i believe you this time huh? last time i remember you had a wife and instead of choosing Meredith you chose your wife and all we heard was crying endless endless crying for you so why or any of her friends for that matter should believe you now?" She asked of him

"I don't know i guess after all mine and Meredith's history you should have your doubts hell i even doubt myself at times and at the time choosing Addison was the only right thing to do now i see it wasn't i caused the woman i love misery and i want to spend the rest of my life making it up to her and our future children no matter how long it takes,if it takes forever then so be it and Meredith is worth it." He said and watched Izzie began to smile on her model like face.

"Then go get her tiger and dont hurt her again or i'll kick your ass from here to mexico understood?  
>Derek nodded and then she continued tell her i want details later." He just laughed and nodded.<p>

Meredith was sleeping when she heard two very familiar people talking just outside her and from the sounds of it it was mainly about her and from her stand point it was a very good conversation and sounded like it was Derek and Izzie doing the could they be possibly talking about and did she even want to guess as to what it was about probably not however she couldnt deny the possibility that it was her and now she desperately wanted to know what the hell it is,just as Meredith was going to yell her hospital door slowly opened and her heart started to pound when she saw who it was.

"Hey there sleeping beauty you're awake." Derek joked smiling at the sight of her

Meredith laughed "There's nothing to do but rest in here. she rolled her eyes and Derek laughed i mean seriously im bored i could be out there helping in the er or something but no Bailey said im out until i am medically cleared so for me this is torture." She humphed

He couldnt help but smile at her "Well if everything goes as planned you should be able to go home tomorrow and do what most people would do relax."

She rolled her eyes "well duh what is there to do at home but rest i can be doing so much more then laying down and sleep all day."

Derek laughed he couldn't help it she was adorable when she was being sarcastic "well i hate to say this to you but you need to rest now you're having a baby and with that most definitely you need the rest."

At that they both stopped laughing realizing the subject was going to change and Meredith was looking down at her bed before saying"im sorry for not telling you about the baby Derek it was wrong to assume you didnt want it and for telling you that it was not you're business when it is clear it is i was just holding on to some anger of you that i forgot everything that we once had,before the Addison thing came out so i apologize for all those things."She said with tears in her green eyes

He shook his head "if anyone needs to apologize its me here i treated you badly called you somethings im not proud and..." he paused and his blue gaze met her green eyes and Meredith's heart began to pound at the intensity "letting you go it was a mistake and choosing Addison was a mistake which it was so obvious i clearly missed it im so so sorry will you please forgive me?"Derek asked asking with such hope and love in his eyes that it was so hard to resist.

"Of course i can forgive but what if you change you're mind about us down the road ? i really really wouldnt be able to stand it if you did" Meredith said

But Derek quickly shook his head took her face in his head and made her really look at him "Meredith i am a man at word and i keep my promises to the people i love and respect the most."And at that he heard her gasp at the words.

"You love me?" She asked shocked by what he said

"Yes its so obvious to anyone in the hospital about how i feel about you, i love you Meredith Grey even with the dark and twisty stuff which by the way i love the most about you and the way you laugh,words cant even describe it it's like magic to my ears and lastly the way you love with all your heart ,you make people around you feel better including me and you dont know how much i love you for that."And with that he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion that he had for her.

Meredith responded eagerly in kind and when it ended she whispered "I love you too i always have with your generous heart and with you i feel safe and protected knowing you'll be there to save me when i'm down ,and knowing when to kick me in the ass when im stubborn but mostly i love you for you."

Derek smiled at that "I love you Meredith Grey."

"I love you too Derek Shepard." She said with certainity and they both kissed at the renewal of their love.

See i told you it would be lovey dovey between the MerDer once again and now they face the challenges of being a couple again so stay tuned update will emerge very soon also please read and review thanks enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Two weeks after her fainting spell Meredith was finally back at work instead of being at home driving Derek and everyone else insane with her whining so in all she was happy and it made everyone else was literally walking in air when she spotted Bailey walking towards her.

"Hey Grey good to see you back next time that you feel like you have to throw up please leave the or immediately i dont need an intern down and out again are we cleared?"Meredith nodded "well alright then you've been assigned to cardio today so hop to it." Bailey finished and she hurried off to her attending.

She knocked on office door and heard his softly "come in" and entered and so she entered and watched his face light up at the sight of her "hey Meredith welcome back how are you feeling?"

Meredith smiled " I'm doing good thank you and it's good to be back i think i drove everyone insane the last two weeks about my boredom including Derek and im amazed he's still with me."She chuckled

Preston just laughed "Nah im not surprised he loves you too much to let you go again and besides he only complained to me a couple of times."

She raised her eyebrow "Oh he complained about me did he well i guess someone wont be getting lucky for awhile."

He just chuckled "Oh thats cold woman i can definitely hear him complaining about that."

"I know and i'll hear about it but i dont care so are we going to do rounds or what?"She asked

"Ok lead the way i'll be with you in one sec."

Derek was just finishing his surgery when he heard Preston enter the or and judging by the expression on his face he knew he wasnt going to like it.

"Hey Preston what can i do you for "He asked

"I just came to tell you that i have your girlfriend as my intern and she may be on the warpath later tonight."

"Why what happend?" Derek asked

"Oh nothing i told Meredith that you complained about her behind her and for that she said you wouldnt be getting lucky for awhile."Preston chuckled

Derek groaned "Now why would you do that tell her i bitched about her now i'll be lucky that i'll be sleeping in the same bed as her tonight."

His friend sighed "You should have thought about that when you complain about her especially since she's pregnant and extremely hormonal right now."Preston looked at his watch "anyways just thought i let you know but now im off to surgery see you."With that his friend left.

Preston was right Derek thought he shouldnt be complaining about her but praising her instead it had took him so long to get her back that he didnt want to lose her again but how was he going to make it up to her dinner? maybe doing her laundry?uhh maybe taking her away for the weekend? a real possibility all Derek knew he had to make it up to her or he wouldnt be getting any for a long while.

At home later that evening He was making dinner when he heard her keys unlocking the door and then he heard her beautiful voice calling to him.

"Hey honey im home where are you?" Meredith called

"I'm here in the kitchen making you your dinner darling!" He called back and watched Meredith enter the kitchen

"Okay what did you do?" Meredith asked innocently knowing exactly what he did

Derek pretended to be funny "Oh hmm let's see i did two surgeries big ones at that and during which was wondering what to make you my lovely lovely girlfriend for dinner." He went and tried to snuggle with her but she pushed away

"So let's see you didn't complain about me today or anytime during the last couple of weeks?"She asked her eye brows arched as if to say you're not getting out of this one.

He winced "Well no... i mean yes but i meant well you know?"

"No i dont know so enlighten me." Meredith replied

"It was just after i lost a patient about a week ago i was feeling like crap so to ease out of that i started complaining about stuff...and your name out i didnt mean for it to happen im sorry."Derek apologized

"Hmmm uh did Preston also tell you that wont be getting laid anytime soon?" Meredith asked watching Dereks face pale and knowing he got the question and she smirked in response

"Oh come on Meredith you dont mean that do you?" He asked there was desperation in his eyes

"Of course i mean it and thats what happens when you bitch about me you lose sex privilages and after all the times i bitched about you to my friends i went without sex ,although granted i went over 3 months so you can go with out it."She said and judging from the heat in Derek's eyes he wasnt going to give up

"I can make you want it you know."He smirked

"Oh you can ,can you? why dont you show me?" She baited him knowing he was going to do just that and he did pulling her closer to him kissing her like there was no tomorrow his hands running through her hair and she responded just as eagerly running her hands in HIS hair clinging to him like there was no tomorrow,and then suddenly she broke the kiss had this smirk on face like he was saying you know you want me are you sure you want to to go with out sex.

But she wasnt going to give in to that no way no how "Im not going to give in to your charms Derek Shepard and i so can go without sex."

Derek eyebrows arched "Yeah right i bet you cant even last one night lets face it you cant get enough of me." He said seductively

Meredith rolled her eyes "I so can watch me and i'll take that bet by the way and the one who succeeds first has to do laundry for a month,so Derek get ready to do some laundry and also dinners being burned." Meredith laughed at his expression and he began to curse and she left the kitchen leaving him to do the this is gonna be fun Meredith thought let the best one win!

Ok so this is a rewrite of chapter 7 i didnt like what i wrote so this one i hope is alot better and somewhat entertaining as Derek and Meredith are betting is how long before she seduces him lol stay tuned and find out so please read and review so i can get some more chapters up and running as well thanks for reading enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

July in Seattle this year was unbelievably hot,with it normally being cool and wet was turning to be hot and humid and unfortunately Meredith was feeling was feeling it as she was walking to her car after a long and difficult shift with it being extremely hot, there were people coming in for different reasons one right after another with complaints varying from heat strokes to unexplained fainting spells which had lead to a long boring day,except for the one exciting moment and that was when she got to help out on the birth of a little girl a beautiful 6 pound and 6 ounce little girl with blonde curly hair and blue made Meredith smile as she was driving through downtown thinking of her soon to be baby she and Derek had decided last week that they were not going to find out the sex of the baby it's all about the surprise and he loved surprises he said and Meredith replied if that's what you want then we'll wait until the baby is born,it's not what she wanted but because she loved him she went along with it. A few minutes later she pulled into the driveway and stopped slowly got out of the car and went into her home and smelled something delicious in the air.

"Hey honey im home." Meredith called

"I'm in the kitchen." Her loving boyfriend called back and Meredith walked into the kitchen where her gorgeous and sexy man was cooking what was looking to be a very promising meal.

Derek turned towards her and smiled his very famous McDreamy smile the same one where every female including herself just his looks were just devasating with his dark curly hair with his very deep blue eyes and she was very blessed to be loved by pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply and passionately and she became weak in the knees finally she pulled away from him.

"So how was your day?" He asked

"Long and boring although i did get to help bring a baby to the world it was awesome." Meredith smiled reliving the moment and he noticed it and smiled back at her.

"That's wonderful Mer so what was it?" Derek asked grabbing a couple of plates from the cubbard and started to put supper on the table

"A beautiful baby girl she weighed in at 6 pounds 6 ounces with blonde curly hair and blue eyes it was just lovely."She said her eyes glowing

"I hope we have a little girl one who looks just like you with your beautiful blonde hair and those curls would be a wonderful combination."He said looking at her

"Me to although i would like to see her have your dark hair and curls that would be devastating."  
>Meredith replied<p>

Derek smirked "I know she'll have my smile too and then you can't resist either of us especially the thing we haven't done in a couple of weeks you know what the both of us want?"

Meredith just rolled her eyes "Get over yourself Derek i'm not going to seduce you anytime soon and if you are that horny you can scratch the itch the other way."

He winced "Ouch woman that stings i can make you want me you know?" Derek started and she moved away from him inching away closer to the kitchen table.

"Nice try but no cigar now while you're there could i have a glass of milk as well as a bun please?"She asked sweetly watching his face turn from cocky to chagrin and she had to laugh at that.

"We are not done with that conversation Meredith." He called out and then went about getting both their dinners.

Grrr that woman is driving me crazy Derek thought running his fingers through his hair it's been two weeks since they had sex and it was driving him up the wall and not in a good way,he had thought by now that Meredith would have seduced him but much to his chagrin she was staying true to her word and with holding the sex. If he had known this would happen he would have never complained knowing how much she hated not being able to work or hang out with her friends that sort of thing,and if it was him not being able to work he would go crazy too so he should have just sympathyzed with her instead of so now Derek was going to apologize again and now he had to grab her attention since Meredith was watching some uninteresting tv.

"Hey Mer?"

"Hmm yes Der?"Meredith replied not really noticing him

"I just want to apologize for what happend a few weeks ago i know that complaining about you was wrong." Derek said hoping it will get some action tonight

Now Meredith was focused completely on him "Really so you're just apologizing because you want some action then huh?"

"No i really want to apologize." He lied hoping she didn't notice but Meredith didn't buy it

"Get real McDreamy i know you very well you are apologizing so you can get laid but i am telling you now that is not happening and the more you keep saying you're sorry and not meaning it the longer it is you go with out sex." Meredith replied looking deadly serious

Derek just groaned "Oh come on Mer that's not fair now."

She grinned and kissed him "I know but when and if it happens it will be worth it i promise,so on another topic you are going to be able to make it to my dr's appointment tomorrow are you?"

He nodded "I have a surgery in the morning but i should be able to make it on time it's only a craniotomy. So do you still not want to know the sex of our baby?"

Meredith nodded "I'm sure the surprise will be worth it and besides shopping for the baby will be fun."

Derek muttered "If you say so." And she just laughed in response and gave him a big kiss on the lips

"Come on Daddy it will be worth it." With that Meredith went upstairs to change for bed

Maybe we should just find out what it is Derek thought to himself then maybe he wont have to go on too many shopping sprees, but he promised Meredith that they will wait til the actual delivery to find out Derek sighed it was going to be a long 3/2 months to with that Derek turned off the tv and the lights and followed his girlfriend upstairs.

So should they find out what the baby is or no? as well please let me know whether you want them to have a girl or a boy and give me some suggestions for names for each of them.I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review thanks and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The following morning the weather was still hot and Meredith was feeling uncomfortable as per usual she thought entering the hospital building for her ultrasound still determined to not find out the sex of the baby and that was going to be the hard part, the not knowing but Derek insisted on it saying waiting until it's born would be the icing on the cake and for the most part she sighed it was going to be a long few months to wait but like he said it will be worth the wait she though and walked to the elevator where she saw Izzie standing there.

"Good morning Iz how are you doing?"

"Oh good morning Mer on your way for the ultrasound today?" Iz asked glancing down at Meredith's belly which was protruding slightly

Meredith nodded "Yes today's the day we don't find out the sex." She rolled her eyes and the both of them stepped on to the elevators both of them pressing different numbers.

She watched her friend eyebrows arched "You mean you and Derek don't want to know what it is?"

"Of course i do but Derek insisted it will be worth the wait so we agreed not to know until the baby comes out." Meredith said

"Well if it was me i would want to know what it is that way i know what stuff to buy and all."Izzie said thoughtfully

"Same here but i think Derek is afraid to shop so i guess that is one reason i suppose or just like any guy he hate's shopping for anything he know's is going to be a fortune."She chuckled

Izzie laughed "That's true so what do you to hope to have a boy or a girl?"

Meredith smiled "I don't care as long as it's healthy but i would like a little girl." She admitted

"So what do you think Derek would want?" Iz asked

She thought about that for a minute "I think like most men he would prefer having a boy but i think deep down he wouldn't mind having a little girl."

"Probably but i can see her having his dark curly hair and his eyes with your smile it would be a deadly combination."Her friend said

Meredith smiled at the thought of her baby "So can i and i hope that is the case." At the ding she looked up as the elevator stopped on her floor and gave Izzie a wave

"Good luck Mer."Her friend called back as the elevator doors she's going to need it she thought and made her way to her ob gyns office.

Derek was about to leave his office when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in." He yelled and watched as the chief entered

"Do you have a minute Derek?" Richard asked

"Only a minute Richard i have to be at Meredith's ultrasound in a few minutes what's up?

"Oh i forgot so are you going to find out what the baby is?" He asked curiously

Derek shook his head "We've decided not to find out until birth what it is so what do you need Richard?

Richard shook his head "Nothing that can't wait til later come find me after Meredith's appointment and we'll talk about it now get your butt over there."

"Thanks chief i'll find you later." And with that Derek hurried out of his office to make it to the appointment on time.

A couple of minutes later Derek was at the obgyn's office when he didn't see Meredith there and ran to the receptionist up front.

"Excuse me could you tell me if Meredith Grey showed up yet for her appointment yet?" He asked

The receptionist checked her list "Yes i see Meredith Grey has arrived she is in room 426."

"Thank you." Derek said and went to the room in question.

Where in the hell could he be? Meredith thought he should be here by now and as she was going to phone him she heard the hospital door opened and saw Derek popped his head in the doorway and smiled.

"Derek where the hell have you been?"She asked curiously

He reached down and gave her a kiss on the lips "Sorry my surgery ran late and i had to finish up some paperwork plus the chief detained me for a few minutes."

Meredith frowned "What did the chief want?"she asked

"I don't know i didn't get a chance to find out i'm supposed to go and find him after the dr's appointment." Derek said shaking his head

Before she could respond to that her ob-gyn entered the room "Good morning Meredith,  
>good morning Dr .Shepard good to see you here."<p>

Derek replied "There's no where else i would rather be." and watched as gave him a smile

Then turned toward her patient "So how are you feeling Meredith a bit nervous?"  
>Meredith nodded and replied "Just a little bit more scared then nervous but i guess that is to be expected right?"<p>

Her Doctor nodded "It's okay to be nervous but you really shouldn't be it will be okay." Meredith nodded

"Okay so before we do the ultrasound i just want to ask do you want to know what your baby is or not?"  
>asked them<p>

"No we don't want to know Dr Matthews Derek and i decided not to know until the baby is born." She said

"Okay, so in the meantime please lift up your shirt Meredith and we'll just check to make sure the baby is healthy."Meredith did as instructed as the doctor started putting jelly on her stomach which made her flinch but for only a second as the stick started to move around her tummy.

Derek was watching fascinatingly as moved the stick around on Meredith's stomach and pointing everything out to the both of them.

"Okay so from what i see Meredith the baby is extremely healthy no signs of any abnormalities so the both of you are doing fine ,as long you keep it easy and eat healthy i see no reason why this baby will be carried to Matthews paused and now i'll give you two a few minutes to look at the baby alone and make sure Meredith that on your way out to make a appointment for about 1 month from now."And with that Dr Matthews left.

Derek couldn't help but stare at the baby it was so beautiful he thought so perfect he couldn't wait til this child was born so he could hold and glancing over at Meredith who from judging by her face felt the same way.

"That's our baby."She whispered

"Yes he or she is perfect just like it's mother."He whispered and bent down and gave her a tender kiss and then watched Meredith began to tear up

"What's wrong Mer?" He asked concerned

She shook her head wiping away at her tears"Oh nothing im fine it's just now that it all seems real to me and not some looked at him with love in her eyes and thank you for being here with me i couldn't imagine not doing this without you."

Derek smiled down at her "And there is no where else i would rather be Mer,but now we have to go and let someone use the room now."

Meredith nodded "Okay let's go i think im going to go home and get some rest now i'm bushed and you have to see the chief so i will just head off now."She said and kissed him once again

"Okay i'll see you later and i will make you something nice to eat when i get home drive carefully."  
>Derek said and watched Meredith head to the receptionist and make a appointment then he punched the key for the elevator and thought what could get better than this?he wondered and shrugged and then entered the elevator with the thought something might be better and he figured it's going to be huge right?<p>

Okay so i kept the promise that they wouldn't find out but now what kind of news is Derek going to get and how will Meredith react to it? stay tuned to the following chapter.I hope you enjoyed the chapter so please read and review ,remember the more reviews i get the more chapters there will be so please review,enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Derek was on his way to see the chief when he spotted Preston at the nurses desk working on the charts when he spotted Derek he waved him over.

"So Derek how was the obgyn appointment did you find out what the baby is?" Preston asked

He shook his head "No it was what Meredith and i decided to do we want to be surprised although i now regret it." He said leaning over the nurses desk running his hand through his hair.

"Why you hoping for a boy Shepard?" His friend asked smirking

"I wouldn't be lying if i said i didn't want a boy but i admit having a little girl sounds strangely appealing Derek admitted

"Oh my god Shepard with a little girl! watch out parents with little boys you ain't getting anywhere near her." Preston said laughing

He just growled at the thought of his little girl in the hands of a boy "Don't even start Preston that is not even funny just wait if you and Christina have kids and it's a girl?you won't be laughing then."

His friend kept chuckling "If i'm having a baby and that's a big if Christina doesn't even want kids so i may luck out, besides for all you know you could be having a boy for that matter."

Derek sighed "I only hope it's a boy." He said and looked at his watch it was time to find the chief

"Sorry man i gotta go the chief want's to meet with me."

Preston frowned "Why do you have to meet with the chief is it bad?"

He shook his head "I have no clue but i will let you know later." With that Derek left to hunt down the chief who it turned out was in office so he gently knocked and heard a faint "come in."

"You wanted to see me chief?" He asked as Chief Webber stood up and encouraged Derek to sit down

"What's up Richard?" Derek asked

"How would you feel about becoming chief of surgery Derek?"

He just blinked "Excuse me what did you say?"

"I'm asking if you would like to become the next chief of surgery,Adele for sometime has been asking me for awhile now when i'm going to retire and i've been putting it off the question for a long time,but the truth is now is the time while i still have it so what do you say?"Richard asked

Derek just shook his head "Uh wow this is all to much to take in right now i'll have to talk to Meredith about this with the baby coming and all i will have to get back to you on that."

"That's fine i understand Meredith and the baby needs to come first talk to her and see what she say's and get back to me in a few days." Richard said rising from his chair and offered Derek his hand

Derek shook it and replied "Of course i'll get back to you in a few days." And with that Derek walked out of the office still shocked at what had just transpired,him a chief?could he do it?did he even want to?he shook his head he didn't know and wouldn't until he talked to Meredith.

Meredith was just finishing ordering pizza early in the evening when she heard Derek's car pull into the driveway and she ran to meet him at the door where she saw him with the most weird expression on his face.

"Hey."She said and reached up and gave him a kiss

"Hey."He said and returned her kiss

"So what has put that expression on your face?" She asked

He just gave her a funny look"What look?"

"The one with i can't believe this happend to me look the same look you gave me when we got back together." Meredith said watching his face changed to chagrin

"Oh that look oh no big deal." Derek said shrugging and walked in to the living room

"Yes it is a big deal so tell me what it is,oh wait didn't you have a meeting with the chief today?"She asked him

"Yes i did i am not even sure i want to even tell you." He said looking at her

"Why did you get fired?he shook his head no, then why did the chief want to see you?" She asked

Derek sighed running his hand's through his hair "He want's me to become chief of surgery." And he heard Meredith's gasp

"What is something wrong with Richard?"

He shook his head "Not that i know of i think Adele has been putting pressure on him to retire so he figures now is the time to do it."

"So what do you want to do?" Meredith asked

He sighed "I don't know Mer i honestly don't know i want to say yes but the other part me wants to say no because of us and with the baby on the way the both of you will need me to be around,and if i'm chief i may not be able to."

She stared at him stunned "Wow Derek this is huge i mean how can you make a decision like this you've been working for this for so long and now you get this opportunity to be the chief,i say do it."

Derek just gaped at her "What are you serious i can't do this we have a baby on the way and i want to be a part of that and being a chief i wouldn't be able to."

Meredith just laughed "Of course you have to do this Der it's not as if we'll never see you we will but you have worked hard for this she grabbed his face and kissed him hard do it." She whispered and went to grab the ringing door.

Derek's mouth dropped he was expecting more of you're not going to take this kind of job no way,but instead she was completely supportive like a spouse a minute spouse?he thought he wasn't divorced yet and he thought of Meredith his wife?i mean yes someday i could see myself married to her but now? Derek shook his head and watched Meredith bring the pizza to the table with a big smile on her face and right just then he knew the answer knew that he wanted to marry her but the question is,  
>does she want to marry him? Derek shook his head and began to eat his pizza.<p>

You know where this heading and i'm hoping to give you a answer within 2 chapters i know it's a tease lol but i want to build up the anticipation so stay tuned.I will have a update sometime tomorrow so in the mean time please read and review,thanks and enjoy! also while i'm doing this story i may do a new story i haven't decided yet so stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Three days later as Derek approached the chief's office he saw Addison walk quickly towards him and he sighed.

"What now Addison? i don't have time for this i have to go see the chief." He saw her frown

"It's not what you think Derek,here i have something to give you." Addison pulled out a envelope from her lab coat and gave it to him.

"What is it?" He asked curiously

"Just open it already." She said rolling her eyes

He did and was surprised to see some papers"Is it what i think it is?"

She nodded "It's time i've been such a idiot by not giving these to you earlier but now with you having a baby with someone else we can just move on,it's clear who you were meant to be with and it's not me so good luck and one more thing i've put my resignation here and i'm going back to New York." Addison gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and for the final time stepped out of his life.

Derek watched the last 11 years of his life walk away knowing soon he would be free to move on with Meredith and with his unborn child. He smiled and walked to the chief 's office where he was ready to begin his new life with the people he loved most.

A few hours later Derek was just about to leave the hospital when he heard footsteps right behind him turning towards the sound .

"So is it true?" Preston asked

"What's true?" He asked nonchalantly trying not to hard to smile

"That you're going to become the next chief of surgery?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"It's all over the hospital rumor has it that you met with the chief several times recently to discuss the possibility of it." Preston said watching Derek's facial expression as it changed to horror

Derek ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "Can anyone keep anything a secret anymore?"

Preston shook his head "Appearently not so are you going to take the job?"

"I wasn't not initially but Meredith talked me into it so to speak."

"Wait a minute Meredith knew about this?"

"Yes and before you freak out Meredith is fine with it and in fact told me we'll be okay so we've decided that i'll take it." He said

"She is a strong person to be saying that."

"I know that's why i love her." Derek said with a smile

Preston narrowed his eyes "What's going on Sheperd it sounds like you have something up your sleeve."

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to sound innocent

"It sounds like you have a plan or something care to tell me what it is?"

He tried to act sheepish but couldn't not when he was happy" I'm thinking of asking Meredith to marry me."

His friend gaped at him "What? you're still married there Shep."

"Not for long Addison gave me the papers earlier and it was signed and everything so i'm on my way to being a free man." Derek said happily and looked at his watch"Listen Preston i promised Meredith i would be home early tonight so i'll catch you later?"

Preston nodded and whacked him on the arm" Good luck man you'll need it."

Meredith was waitng for Derek to come home when the phone rang reaching to pick it up and saw that it was Cristina.

"Hey what's up?" She asked

"So i hear from my boyfriend that McDreamy is going to become the next chief of surgery." Cristina said

Meredith felt that surge of pride in her heart "Yes it's true you jealous or something?"

Her friend snorted in response "Yeah right keep dreaming however my boyfriend on the other hand is he's mad that mcdreamy got it instead of him."

"Well Burke could have easily got that position as well he's a great surgeon too." Meredith said thoughtfully

"Yeah well he didn't and now i have to hear about it." Cristina complained

She just laughed at that "But you love him otherwise you wouldn't be there."

Her friend paused "It's true so anyways how did it go at the obgyn today?"

Just as she was going to answer that she heard Derek's car pulling up the driveway "Cristina i have to go Derek just got home so i'll see you at work." She hung up the phone and waited for him to walk in the door

"Hey honey i'm home." Derek yelled and Meredith giggled

"Hey hun." She said and reached up and gave him a kiss which much to her delight he returned and passionately

"Okay glad to see you too." Meredith said when she pulled away of the kiss

"So how was the rest of your day?" She asked him helping him out of his coat

"Pretty good after my meeting had a surgery did a craniatomy and after that came home early like i promised." He said with a grin

She just laughed and went and sat on the couch "So did you take the chief job?"

He went and sat down next to her "You know i did i ran into Preston on the way home though heard the rumors figured he go and hunt me down for the truth."He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"I know Cristina phoned right before you came home and appearently Preston is complaining and now she's hearing about it."Meredith said laughing

Derek began to laugh "I knew he would complain i am kinda surprised he didn't get the chief spot he could easily have though."He said frowning

"Hey hey hey now yes he could have been easily the next chief but he isn't you deserve it just as much as he does. So did anything else happen while i was gone?"

Derek paused deciding whether or not to tell her the good news but what the hell "I ran into Addison today." He said waiting for Meredith's reaction

"Oh i see well it is not of my business." She said trying to stand up but he wouldn't let her

"It is your business since you've become a part of my life it is so she finally gave me the papers today."

Meredith gaped at him "She did what? is it because of me?"

Derek shook his head "No Meredith my marriage to Addison has been pretty much over for a long time and i think she realizes that i will not come back to her, and the fact that i love you more then i ever loved her made her realize that so no it is not you it never was and it never will.

Meredith was relieved "So that's great then you are finally getting divorced then huh how does it feel?'

He thought about it for a minute then smiled "It feels great not don't get me wrong it's not to say im not a little bit sad because i am but now i feel like i'm free to love you."

She smiled "So where does this take us now?"

Derek paused hesitating before answering "What about... marriage?"

I thought i would leave a bit of a teaser in there lol i wanted to save her reaction for the next chapter which should be interesting to write so stay tuned for a update on a side note i forgot to mention Meredith and Derek's ages in there so just to let you know she is 26 and he is 33 i want to keep there ages close . So i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review,thanks and enjoy! 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"MARRIED!" Meredith yelled

"Yes married as in you and me happily ever after til death do us part you know,that kind of married."  
>Derek said wryly watching Meredith's face pale at the word.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me you're still married to Addison Derek we can't just get married and even if it weren't the case i'm not marriage material." She said in a matter of fact tone

He had known Meredith would put up a fight and judging from her past relationships including himself that this wasn't going to be easy in fact it's going to be a down right fight but he hoped that wasn't going to be the case with her saying yes to his proposal.

Derek looked into her eyes " I'm not going to be married for very long either, Addison came by with the divorce papers and their signed and sealed then they need to be delivered but in a few months i'll be free to marry you."

She looked at him with hesitation "And when did this all take place the papers i mean?"

"On the way to the chiefs office i ran into her and she gave me the papers and told me that she had signed them and all i had to do was mail it,as well gave me the news that she's heading back to New York effective immediately." He said hoping that it would encourage Meredith to tell him she's ready for marriage but judging from the look on her face it wasn't going to happen.

"So now that you're getting divorced you want me to marry you."Meredith said rather sarcastically

"Yes i do however i do know that look and it mean it's not going to happen."Derek said rather wryly

"That's right and if i decide to marry you and that's a big if i'll let you paused then asked "what's for dinner?"

Derek just laughed and went into the kitchen to cook the aforementioned dinner and left Meredith with her own thoughts.

Marriage?her married? Meredith thought watching her boyfriend start the process of making dinner it wasn't as if she was against marriage she knew that Derek would make a great husband,but Meredith would make a terrible wife and she couldn't stand to hurt the man she loved especially after everything they've been through this she wouldn't do that to him ever.

"Since i'm cooking the dinner you have to marry me you know."He called out

"You're impossible and no i'm not marrying you so get that idea out of your head right now!" Meredith called back trying hard not to laugh

"I'm not going to stop you know til you say yes."Derek said being a smart ass

She just rolled her eyes "And i'm not going to stop saying no so get used to that."Now it was her turn to be a smart ass

"What ever so could we please change the subject now?"He asked

"Sure to what?"Meredith asked eager to get off the marriage track to something else

"I don't know baby names?"

"Okay got any names in mind?"She asked walking to the kitchen as Derek was appearently making some kind of soup.

Derek thought about it for a minute "I don't know maybe Cassandra for a girl?that way we can we call her Cassie and for a boy what about Nicholas call him Nick for short."

Meredith thought about it for a second and smiled "I like that all we have to do is come up with a middle name after all." She reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"No we all have to do is get married."He said and winced as Meredith smacked him upside the head

"I don't have to do anything now shut up and let's eat."And with that she left the kitchen with her head tilted up high.

The next morning Derek was still feeling frustrated and he didn't need this right before his surgery and all of it was because of Meredith he was a stubborn as a mule especially after earlier this morning when he tried to ask her to marry him she gave him this deadly glare as if to say not even buster don't go sighed and shook his head and wondered if he'll ever get her to marry him,

He was still pondering that when he heard his office door open slightly noting it was his intern for the day and a friend of Meredith's Izzie Stevens.

"Hey Dr. Sheperd you ready to do rounds or something?" asked

"Yes in a minute would you come in please i would like your opinion for something." He said watching the blonde enter his office with great reluctance.

"What is this about ?" She asked

"In here you can call me Derek after all you're friends with Meredith and all." Derek said

"Okay... Derek is this about Meredith?" Izzie asked and he nodded

"Yes i asked Mer to marry me last nite and it didn't go very well at all." Derek said sheepishly and Izzie gasped

"What do you mean it didn't go well how did you ask her?"Izzie asked narrowing her eyes

He began to squirm in his seat" Uh i didn't neccessairly ask i basically said let's get married."

Izzie just rolled her eyes "No wonder why she said no it was basically a order and Meredith doesn't like being ordered epecially by the man who loves her."

He protested at that "I did not order her to marry me i just simply said let's get married."

"Derek it's pretty much the same thing if you love her and want to marry her you have to be more romantic or in her case something simple she is more likely to respond to that then she is to hey let's get married." Izzie said being serious

Derek just chuckled "You're right Meredith does hate anything romantic she like things simple i'll figure it out."

"And if you need anything let me know i'll be happy to can we get to work now? now don't get me wrong i could sit all day with you and chat but if Bailey finds out i'm not working she'll be having me on scuts within minutes." Izzie shuttered

Derek just laughed "I'll take you up on it Stevens for your help i mean and you're right let's get to work so you don't get scuts just let me get my files." He said and within minutes they began their day.

So Meredith said no which was my intention i wanted Derek to have a chance to be the guy we all love with him doing the romantic wooing so sit tight and enjoy the ride i know i will,so stay tuned for the next chapter which i will have running sometime tomorrow so please enjoy and please read and review,thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

All morning Meredith felt like crap whether it was from the pregnancy or Derek related she wasn't sure she decided as she joined her friends for lunch a few hours later.

"Derek proposed to me last night." She said nervously waiting for her friends reaction

"Seriously?" Cristina asked looking down at Meredith's left hand as if expecting to see a ring there

"Yes except it was more like let's get married Meredith." She said mocking Derek

"Geez that's romantic." Cristina muttered

"I know and that's when i told him he's still married and at that point he said he and Addison are getting a divorce."Meredith sighed glancing down at her salad in disgust

"So wait he and satan are getting a divorce?"Her friend asked

"That's what he said and i'm not sure what to say to that to go from getting the papers to asking me to marry him is a little bit tacky."

"I'll say at least wait until the divorce is finalized before you ask someone to marry you." Cristina said

Meredith nodded in agreement "Tell me about it and then he keeps asking me to marry him until i finally said i'm not going to marry you if you keep asking me all the time."

"The man is persistent i'll grant you that."Cristina said and watched as Izzie rushed towards them

"Sorry surgery ran late." Izzie said breathlessly

"It's okay you just missed Meredith ramble on about McDreamy proposing."Cristina asked watching Izzie as she froze

"Wait you mean Derek proposed?" Izzie asked Meredith innocently

"Yes why what do you know?" Meredith asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes

"I know nothing i swear so what did you say?" Izzie asked clearly lying

Meredith knew that Izzie knew she didn't know how but she did so she played along" I said no of course told him he was still married and until the divorce was finalized we weren't going to even discuss it i'm not even sure i want to get married."

She had to hold in her laughter as she watched Izzie's face change to horror "But Mer you should get married i mean Derek loves you and all so why wait." Izzie said

Meredith rolled her eyes in exsaperation"I don't have to do anything and getting married is one of them,so what are you up to there Izz?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Mer nothing is going on." Izzie lied

"Yeah right just spill it already tinkerbell." Cristina replied watching Izzie's face

Izzie pretended to look at her watch and stood up"Wow geez look at the time i have to get back bye now." And with that Izzie literally ran away from the table

Meredith watched her escape "She is definitely up to something." She muttered and went back to eating her lunch.

Derek was finishing up his paperwork when he heard his office door open up glancing up he saw that it was Izzie and he motioned her to come in and sit down.

"I can't sit next to your girlfriend without not telling her anything."Izzie said

"Why, does she know anything?" He asked

"No i didn't tell her anything." Izzie sighed

Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I'm sorry for putting you in this postion."

Izzie just smiled "It's not a problem i'm happy to help two people who are clearly in love and besides she's worth it."

He agreed with that but he still didn't know where or how to propose and he wanted it to be something that both he and Meredith remembered for the rest of their lives.

"Yes she is worth it but i still need a plan i want it to be some place that we both enjoy where it means something to the both of us."Derek said

"What about Joe's?" Izzie asked thoughtfully

"Joe's?" He asked doubtfully

"Yeah why not it's where you guys met and fell in love or in this case lust at first sight what ever the case may be, now granted it's not exactly where most women would want to be proposed too but this is Meredith here and she's not really into the romance part per say so it could work." Izzie said as she watched Derek's face as it changed into disbelief

"I don't know i mean Joe's? yeah sure it's a place where we both met but i was still married so i don't know ." Derek said frowning

"You have anything better in mind?" She asked arching her eyebrows

"No i suppose not i'll have to think on that one,thanks Stevens you're alright."

"I know i am as long as you keep Meredith and that child of yours happy we'll be good."She paused for a minute before finishing " If i were you i would do it and soon Meredith is the impatient type she'll figure it out." And on that note Izzie left leaving Derek with his thoughts.

Izzie was right Derek thought he couldn't put it off much longer and if he wanted to do this right why not Joe's? it was where they first met and fell in love or lust depending on who you talk to and it's not romantic which Meredith preferred and knowing if he did something romantic she'll just assume the then i'll propose to her at Joe's then get her out of the house for awhile,he decided with a smile on his face and he began to make plans.

I'm sorry about not updating sooner i had family emergencies so i didn't get a chance to update this story and i also apologize for this chapter it isn't my best one and i'll do better on the next one,also if you're wondering why Joe's and not somewhere else for Derek's proposal? i thought it would be different then doing it at a restaurent or i hope you enjoyed this chapter so please read and review,enjoy! 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

It was three hours later and Meredith was still puzzled by Izzie's behavior which was not like her usual perky self, instead it was her serious side that decided to show up and it worried she would just let it by but with all that it is happening to her later Meredith was beginning to become suspicious and she hated sighed and rubbed her belly which was becoming more noticible everyday with a little bit of flutter here and there but no kicking as of yet, she was finishing off some charts when Meredith spotted Izzie heading for the elevators as if she was in a hurry to be somewhere well i'm gonna find out what's going on Meredith thought getting off her chair and slowly made her way toward Izzie.

"Hey Izzie where you going?" Meredith asked watching her friend's expression amazingly Izzie kept her composure

"Uh i'm going home why do you need something?" Izzie asked

"What i need is for you to tell me what the hell is going on." Meredith said

"Nothing is going on why?" Izzie asked clearly lying and looked at the elevator wishing it would hurry up.

Meredith narrowed her eyes "Because you've been acting strangely and you refuse to tell me anything."

"You must be kidding me why would i could keep anything from you?" Izzie asked and sighed with relief when the elevator door opened.

"Good question now tell me."She said as she watched Izzie quickly got into the elevator and watched as Izzie just gave her a smile

"You will just have to wait and see." Izzie said and the elevator door closed just before Meredith could respond to and see my ass she thought and went back to work.

"Oh my god your girlfriend is a nutcase." Izzie said collapsing on a bar stool

Derek just smirked "That bad huh." He said making the final preperations at Joe's for his impending proposal to Meredith,

Izzie rolled her eyes "You have no idea how hard it was to keep a secret from her all day with her asking me what i'm hiding? or the i'm on to you stare it was hard getting away from sighed this proposal had better work or i'm never working for you again."

He just laughed "Regardless or not Meredith says yes i will ask for you and with Bailey around you'll have no choice." And watched as Izzie made a face as she knew that what Bailey says people do no questions asked.

"I hate you."Izzie said in a pout

"No you don't i'm just to likeable." Derek said being cocky

"Whatever you ever hurt Meredith again and you won't escape alive i promise you that." Izzie said in a serious tone

Now Derek was being serious "I promise you i won't hurt Meredith again i love her to much to lose her again and now that we're having a child together that will never change." He said seriously looking at Izzie.

Izzie nodded satisfaction gleaming in her blue eyes "Okay so what's the plan so far?"She asked and they got down to business making sure that every detail was in place that nothing was missing.

It was a half hour later when they finished up when Derek was having some doubts about the proposal he loved Meredith now don't get him wrong but he was starting to have doubts on whether or not to propose to her at a bar. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair and wondered if he could pull this off and he sighed again and this time Izzie heard it and she turned to him and frowned.

"What's wrong Derek?" Izzie asked with a trace of concern on her face

Derek couldn't hide it from her "I'm starting to have serious doubts on whether i propose to her here don't you find it just a little bit tacky?" He asked

Izzie had to admit it was a bit tacky but she didn't want to admit it not then anyways "No Derek i don't think it's tacky a little different yeah but this is where you met and fell in love although it was lust at first anyways what i'm trying to say is that this is perfect don't change anything besides Meredith is not into big romantic gestures,so consider this perfect."

He doubted that Izzie thought this was perfect she was after all a romantic type but he didn't say it "I know that Mer isn't big on the romantic gestures but what if she decides that this proposal isn't good enough for her,what then?"

"Then you'll keep trying eventually she will say yes besides who wouldn't want to be married to McDreamy?" Izzie asked trying not to laugh as she watched Derek roll his eyes at the nick name and at that she looked down at her watch and grimanced "You better get home so you'll have time to convince her for a night out."

Derek looked at his watch and groaned "You're right and it's going to take awhile to convince her to come here when she's not able to drink."

Derek arrived home about fifteen minutes later noticing that Meredith's old jeep was in the driveway and he grimaced at the task at hand as much as he loved Meredith and he did he realized that Meredith's stubborness may in fact keep them from going,but he was just as stubborn when he had to be and Derek may have no other choice but to use sighed as he got out of the car and slowly made his way into the house where he can he hear the blast of the tv and the sound of her laughter,which made him smile in return.

"Hey Mer how are you?" He asked giving her a kiss and noticing that she had some strawberry ice cream earlier.

"Better now thank you."Meredith said giving him a smile

Now he frowned "Why what's wrong is it the baby?" He asked and watched as she quickly shook her head.

"No nothing bad just weird that's all."She assured him as he sat down on the couch.

"Why what happend?" He asked but kind of knew what she was about to say.

Meredith frowned "It 's not that bad i felt like i was being ignored today." She said

Derek just gaped at her not knowing what to say "By who in particular?"

She shrugged "By you i guess and Izzie who's been unusually quiet today that's not like her at all."

He didn't know what to say to that so he replied "I'm sorry babe is there something i can do to make it feel better?"

She just shook her head "No just by you being here is enough thank goodness we don't have to go anywhere tonight."

Derek frowned "Now why do you say that?" He asked

"I don't know i just don't feel like going out,why did you have something in mind?" She asked

He shrugged "I was hoping we could go out for awhile tonight at least for a little while."

"Why is there somewhere you need to be?" Meredith asked narrowing her eyes her green eyes flickering suspiciously

"No but i was thinking that we should go out while we can can before the baby arrives." Derek said clearly lying.

"Oh okay we'll go as soon as i get changed."Meredith said glancing down at her clothes

Derek smiled in relief "There's no need to go get changed you look beautiful just the way you are."

Meredith smiled then rolled her eyes "Thank you but i'm still going to get changed so you'll have to wait a little while." She said and went up the stairs to get ready.

"I'll wait for you for a lifetime."He whispered at what he hoped to be his fiancee at the end of the night.

Okay so that was a bit of a teaser lol the proposal will be in the next chapter which i will have up and running in the next couple of days,sorry if i haven't been as up to date as i should but i promise that will change. In that case i hoped you enjoyed this chapter so please read and review thanks. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

As Meredith was changing Derek was on the phone with Izzie making sure that everything was in place for the evening and after being assured that everything indeed was in place and all he had to do was bring Meredith. Reassured he quickly hung up as he heard Meredith coming down the stairs,putting his phone in his pants Derek suddenly glanced up and what he saw took his breath away.

"Wow you look beautiful."Derek said lifting Meredith's hand and gave it a kiss

Meredith glanced down at herself in a flower patterned type dress "Thank you i guess i mean this isn't exactly a restaurant type dress."

He squeezed her hand in response"You look beautiful just the way you are you don't have to change a thing,besides who said we're going to a restaurant anyways?"

Meredith just gave him a look that said i don't believe you before replying "Where else could we be going?"

Derek just smirked "Nice try but no cigar you'll just have to wait til we get there."Then he checked his watch and grimaced "We should be going if we are going to make it."

"Make it to where?"Meredith asked sweetly as she went to pick up her purse and watch Derek roll his eyes

"Never mind smart ass." Derek said and gave her ass a swat which made Meredith squeal in response and at which point she followed him out the door.

"So why won't you tell me where we're going."Meredith said clearly whining and not caring at the least as they left for the unknown destination.

She watched as Derek rolled his eyes yet again "Because i want to surprise you for once sheesh."

Meredith just pouted "I just wanted to know if it safe for me and the baby you know."

Derek thought about it for a minute before responding "Yes it is safe for you and the baby i wouldn't take you to a place otherwise if it's not safe,so just be patient."He said patting her hand and gave her a smile that still took her breath away she only hoped that their baby has his smile.

Meredith sighed in relief "Okay i trust you lead the way McDreamy." She said knowing it would get a response out of him and did by the way of his laughter.

About ten minutes later they arrived at their unknown destination and much to Meredith's chagrin it was the one place she had at least expected.

"Joe's? we're going to Joe's? She asked sounding displeased at the thought normally she wouldn't have minded but at five months pregnant she definitely minded.

"Yes we're going to Joe's,why you have a problem with Joe's?"Derek asked getting out of the car at which point Meredith reluctantly got out and followed Derek.

"Well normally no but now that i'm pregnant i can't drink."Meredith whined

Derek glanced down at her belly and smiled reaching down to caress her stomach"You look beautiful pregnant and besides the baby is well worth the tons of tequila you drink normally."

Meredith just rolled her eyes and then smiled "I suppose you're right and besides drinking is highly overrated."

He just laughed "It is indeed now let's go inside i'm starting to get a little bit cold."He shivered as he said that and Meredith just laughed as they slowly made their way into the bar.

When they entered the bar they both saw all their friends there and judging from the looks of things nearly couldn't help but feel a little bit envious but at the same time happy to be having a baby she thought as she and Derek made their way to the empty stools.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Meredith asked

"Hi Mer how are you i mean how are you?" Cristina asked clearly drunk which made Meredith giggle at the sight of her person.

"I'm fine and i see that you are really happy i guess it means you're drunk." She said

"Yep and i'm glad i'm drunk i had a shitty day."Her friend said as Derek was ordering some drinks for the both of them

Meredith was concerned "Why what happened?" She asked before noticing the new arrivals entering the bar.

"Hi Mer."Izzie said cheerfully while Alex said hi as well

Meredith just narrowed her eyes "Don't hi me you were ignoring me all day you don't get to talk to me."

But Izzie was just being Izzie and replied "I had no choice i was under orders not to."

"By who?"Meredith asked suspiciously

Her friend's shoulder shrugged "I can't tell you only the person can and i can't reveal not yet."

"And why not?" She asked panicking a little bit

And just before Izzie could respond a familiar voice answered for her "Me Mer i told her not to talk to you." Derek said

Meredith just gaped at him "Why would you do that?"

"Because it would ruin my plans if you knew what they were." Derek said

"What plans?" Meredith planned and much to her horror watched Derek pull out a ring box from his pocket

"This plan. I love you Meredith Grey i've loved you from the first time we met which coincendentally was at this bar i knew you were the one from your pretty blonde hair to your gorgeous green eyes and your bossiness which i love by the way."He paused and watched as Meredith's eyes began to swell up in tears "There has been a connection between us you understand me like no one ever has,  
>and everytime i'm with you i feel like a king with his queen and when i look into your eyes i see home and warmth and comfort and stability which i haven't had in a long time,and most importantly you are selflessness giving me a child, a child who will be loved by the both of us." Derek said before going down on one knee "I want to ask you a important question and i hope you say yes,Meredith Grey will you make a honest man out of me by becoming my wife.?"<p>

Meredith just sat there trembling "I'll make a horrible wife,and besides aren't you still married?" She asked needing to know the answer.

Derek stood up and stroked Meredith's blonde hair and saw Meredith's lip slightly tremble and he smiled

"No Meredith i am no longer married my divorce is finalized and you won't have to put up with Addison and second of all you will make a excellent wife and mother to our children,there is absolutely nothing that you could do that would make me stop loving you,nothing. Besides as long as we love each other it's all that matters,no one else can tell us otherwise so will you marry me now Meredith Grey?" Derek asked sounding more like a child.

Meredith smiled beautifully and lifted her left hand"Yes i will Derek i love you i will always love you and i would be proud to be your wife."And with that Derek gave a big whoop and everyone cheered as they watched him put the ring on her finger and to everyone's delight he said the drinks were on him as he lifted Meredith into his arms and swirled her around making her giggle.

"Okay that's enough now i feel dizzy."Meredith said giggling as she watched her fiance slowly put her next thing she knew she watched as Derek lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes and said "I love you."Before he kissed her and she responded eagerly not even caring there were hoots and whistles behind them ands reluctantly they pulled away.

"We'll finish this off later."Derek whispered making her giggle before her friends suddenly rushed toward them.

"Congragulations Mer."Izzie said squealing as she looked down at Meredith's finger and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you and i forgive you for not telling me earlier."Meredith said and both she and Izzie began to laugh

"No problem you deserve your happy ending."Izzie said giving Meredith one last hug before relinquishing her to Cristina who was waiting for her.

"Congratlations Mer i'm happy that you got your happy ending ." Cristina said giving her person a hug

"Thank you and i hope you find yours Cristina i mean it." Meredith said and watched Cristina roll her eyes before turning to Derek with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously "Is the baby okay?"

Meredith gave him a smile "Yes the baby is okay i believe for the first time i just felt your baby kick."

Okay so now that we are done with the proposal now we focus on the baby which if i have my way will make a appearence in a few chapters from now i haven't decided so stay tuned,i hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember the more reviews i get the more chapters there will be so please read and review,thanks.  
> <p>


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Wow that was quite the evening."Meredith said contentedly as they were heading home from the bar

Derek looked over and smiled "Thank you for saying yes." He said leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek

Meredith just grinned at him "You're welcome and thank you for asking me nicely."

He turned and looked at her "You mean i didn't before?"

Meredith just rolled her eyes "No it was more like let's get married now." She said mocking him

Derek couldn't help but chuckle it was a bit funny now thinking about it "Well i thought you didn't like to be romanced so i figured what the hell and do it." He said pulling into the driveway.

Again Meredith rolled her eyes "I know i don't like romance but that doesn't mean the proposal had to be lame." She said and got out of the car heading towards the front door Derek following close behind

"Well at least i proposal was better this time." Derek muttered and Meredith just looked at him

"Yes it was." And with a big yawn she entered the house leaving with Derek in his own thoughts.

The next morning came far to soon Derek thought reaching over the alarm clock and quickly shut it off before it could wake up Meredith he sighed as he snuggled up to her and reached over and placed his hands gently over her slightly protruding belly and felt a kick which made him smile as the kicking continued "hey settle down baby let mommy sleep a little longer huh." Derek whispered to his unborn son or daughter and next to him he heard Meredith groan.

"What's up Mer?" He asked reaching over to give a kiss

She groaned again "The baby thinks this is playtime and is using my bladder as it's soccer ball."

Derek chuckled at that "So we have a little soccer player in there don't we?"He said movind his hand toward her belly where the baby kicked in agreement.

"Apperently now i really have to go to the washroom." Meredith said and quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom and a few moments later returned a with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe we're engaged."Meredith whispered smiling as she looked at her engagement ring

Derek smiled back "I know we're getting married and having a baby what a year." He said giving her a kiss which she responded in return with a slight moan

"So what is my darling fiance going to make me for breakfast?" She asked teasingly running her hands through his dark hair.

"Hmmm i don't know what does junior want?" Derek asked

Meredith thought about it a minute then smiled "Baby wants chocolate chip pancakes with a side of peanut butter and jam toast with some orange juice." Meredith gave a small laugh as she watched Derek's face change to complete horror and disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" He asked but Meredith just shook her head "Nope it's what junior wants so get hopping,dad." She said and ran to the shower before he could say something else.

"Hey Mer wait up." A voice said and Meredith turned around and saw that it was Izzie and she sighed knowing something was about to hit her and not in a literal way so she faked a smile in greeting as

"What's up Iz?" Meredith asked and began to walk to the cafeteria with Izzie trailing close behind her

"So have you thought about what kind of wedding you want?" Iz asked

Meredith rolled her eyes "We just got engaged Iz we haven't exactly thought of when we would get married."

"Well it's important to know so i could plan the wedding." Izzie insisted and Meredith just looked at her as if she grew two heads

"Wait wait wait YOU want to plan my wedding?"Meredith asked narrowing her eyes

"Yes it's what i've been trying to say." Iz said impatiently

"Sorry i get miserable when i'm hungry."Meredith admitted as they entered the cafeteria and began to head in line to grab their respective lunches.

"It's okay i understand pregnancy hormones." Her friend said and patted her shoulder and Meredith rolled her eyes yet again.

"I hate being pregnant." Meredith muttered

"No you don't you love it you love knowing there is someone growing inside of you."Iz responded

"I do love it.'Meredith admitted "it's just that it feels so weird having something depending on you for life and believe me i never had it and last night after Derek proposed to me i felt the baby kick for the very first time and it felt surreal."

Izzie smiled "i'm happy for you Mer is it alright if i feel your stomach?"

"Sure i guess but the baby isn't kicking at the moment but why not." And on that note Izzie reached out and gently placed a hand on Meredith's stomach hoping it would kick but was disappointed when the baby didn't respond.

"So are you going to have a baby shower?"Izzie asked completely forgotten about planning a wedding

Meredith just shook her head "I don't want to have a baby shower it's too girly."

"Oh why not they can be so much fun." Izzie insisted trying to persuade Meredith into having one

"I just don't want one i'm not one for partys anyways." Meredith lied and Izzie snorted in disbelief

"You not interested in partys since when?" Her friend asked and Meredith shrugged trying to dig into her lunch "Since i found out i was pregnant and besides they are overrated."

"Partys are not overrated they're fun so why don't you let me plan this baby shower for you please?"  
>Izzie pleaded<p>

"Are you still going to do it even when i say no?"Meredith asked and Izzie nodded and she sighed "Fine go ahead just don't make anything to fancy alright?"

Izzie lept up out of her chair and gave Mer a hug "Oh thank you Mer you won't be disappointed."And with that she left the cafeteria smiling and Meredith groaning in displeasure oh what have i got myself into she asked herself before devouring whatever was left of her lunch.

A half hour later she went and found Derek sitting in his office doing some paperwork not even noticing her until a few minutes later and he smiled when he did in fact see her.

"Hey Mer what's up is it the baby?" Derek asked glancing down at her stomach and watched as Meredith shake her head.

"No it's not the baby it's Izzie."Meredith complained

"Uh oh what did Izzie do this time?" He asked having a pretty good idea what it was

"She wants to plan the baby shower."She whined and Derek held back his laughter

"What's wrong with that?"

"I hate baby showers." Meredith complained

"Have you ever been to one?" Derek asked

"No it's to cutesy for me and besides what's the point of one?" Meredith asked biting her lip

"The point my darling Meredith is that so everyone can enjoy the impending birth of a new life relax Mer it's fun." He said standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Meredith just eyed him up and down" If you say so and besides how do you know so much about baby showers been to one?" And she stifled a laughter as Derek flushed

"No besides what harm can it do we need baby items anyways so let Izzie do it for us okay?"

"Okay but you know what Izzie is when she's on a mission."Meredith warned

Derek laughed and said "Bring it on what's the worst she can do?" With that he leaned and gave Meredith a proper kiss and she quickly forgot about Izzie and the baby shower.

Okay so Izzie is planning Meredith's baby shower and we all know how she can get when planning a event so stay tuned i just may decide to go straight for the baby shower i don't know so if you would like that please let me know.I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please read and review it means alot to me when you do so enjoy!  
> <p>


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"Meredith are you coming?" Derek asked his fiance who was currently standing there looking at herself in the mirror.

Meredith glared at him her green eyes fuming "You try being eight months pregnant and carried a watermelon inside you then get back to me." She said and turned and continued to stare at the mirror.

"I can't wait til this baby comes."He muttered and winced as Meredith gave him the staredown.

"What was that i didn't quite hear you?"

"Nothing dear are you almost ready to go? we have that doctor's appointment to get to." Derek said as he watched Meredith sigh.

"I know but it's not as if the baby's coming today." She said sadly and Derek sighed feeling bad that she had to go through this he reached for her and pulled her close putting his hand on her belly feeling the baby kick at his touch and they both smiled.

"Which is a good thing we don't want it to come out before it's ready." Derek pointed out

Meredith just sighed and shook her head "I know i gotta be patient." She muttered and started to make her way downstairs with Derek following close behind her.

He laughed at her response before responding "Unfortunately my love you have to be patient on this one."

Meredith sighed as she followed Derek to the car "I have no choice don't i?"And on that note they left for the doctors.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital and as soon as they got there Meredith and Derek

About ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Meredith and Derek were greeted by all of Meredith's friends who were standing right beside her as if she were going to pop now.

"What are you guys doing here?"Meredith asked as she and Derek were about to step on the elevator.

Izzie the leader of the pack shrugged " Making sure you're alright you look ready to pop any day now,and besides what are you doing here i thought you were supposed to be at home?"

Meredith just rolled her eyes "I have a doctor's appointment and i wanted to hang around here for awhile it get's boring at home."

"Well that's good always good to get out of the house."Izzie said rather quickly and Meredith narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion.

"Okay what's going on?" Meredith asked as she and Derek and the rest of the gang stepped on and pushed their respective numbers.

"Nothing right guys?" Izzie asked looking at Cristina,Alex and George who were nodding their heads in agreement then she looked at Derek who gave her a slight nod to acknowledge her and Meredith looked at Derek with suspicion but before she could say anything the elevator stopped on their floor and heard the entire elevator sigh in relief."Okay all see you later."Derek said as he and Meredith got off the elevator and headed towards their doctor's offices.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Meredith asked Derek as they entered office.

"What was what about Mer?" He asked innocently as they gave their names to the receptionist

"Oh don't play games with me Derek i know somethings up so tell me what it is."Meredith whined knowing she sounded like a child but she didn't care all she wanted to know what the whole big deal is.

Derek was going to say something when the nurse called her name and with a sigh of relief he and Meredith stood up and followed the nurse into the exam room where she told them that the doctor would be right there and much to his relief a few minutes later entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Meredith,Derek nice to see you how are things going?" asked reaching out to shake hands with the both of them.

"Big and fat can't wait for this baby to come out." Meredith moaned rubbing her belly

"Meredith you look beautiful"Derek responded and gave her a peck on the cheek and laughed when she grumbled a 'whatever'.

"He's right Meredith you have that glow about you and besides you don't want that baby to be born yet." warned

"That's what he said."She mumbled and her doctor laughed "Relax that baby will be here before you know it,so now let's see how how you are."Meredith lifted up her gown as the doctor put some gel on Meredith's stomach."Okay let me see here baby looks good everything is in place but..." Dr.  
>Matthews frowned as she looked at her patients uterus and both Meredith and Derek began to panic.<p>

" what's wrong?" Meredith asked in a panicky tone and watched as her doctor began to smile and mumble 'why didn't i see this before'.

"What is it is it bad news?" Derek asked gripping Meredith's hands and watched as shake her head."You see that on the screen?"the both of them nodded and continued to stare as the doctor went on "it looks like your having twins." And both Meredith and Derek's jaw began to drop in disbelief.

"How did you miss it i thought we were supposed to be having only one?" Meredith asked

"Sometime these things just happen my best guess is that baby number two was hiding behind their sibling making it look like there was only one so only one was detectable at the time."Her doctor explained and looked at her watch "Any questions before i leave?" Meredith and Derek shook their head no "Okay so if anything starts to happen give me a call but hopefully nothing won't happen before the due date so make a appointment for next week."And on that note left the room with the parents to be in incredible shock and excitement.

Meredith looked at Derek "Can you believe we're having twins"

Derek smiled and shook his head "No it's incredible isn't it?" He reached over and gave her a loving kiss and laid his hand on her belly and gave that a kiss as well making Meredith's heart swell with love.

"Okay shall we go now?"He asked helping Meredith off the bed reaching for her clothes and helped her get dressed.

A few minutes later Meredith was ready to go" Okay let's go home." And they finally left the doctor's office with Derek mentioning he had to go to his office before they left and once again there was something suspicious going on with Derek and she was about to call him on it before they got into the elevator.

"So why are we going into your office for anyways?"Meredith asked innocently knowing that Derek wouldn't tell her.

"Just some stuff i need to get nothing biggie." He responded nonchalantly

"Oh really then why can't it wait until tomorrow then?"She asked as the elevator stopped on their floor and Meredith suddenly noticed how quiet the nurses station was and made her even more suspicious "Okay Derek you tell me what's going on or i..." She couldn't think of a single word when they walked by his office and kept on going until they reached the boardroom where people yelled "Surprise!" And Meredith had to gasp when she spotted Izzie,Cristina,Alex ,George,  
>Callie,Bailey and and a few nurses standing there.<p>

"What in the world? is this a baby shower?" Meredith murmured as she turned to Derek who was smiling at her."You knew about this and didn't tell me?" She asked and he nodded "Believe me it was hard keeping it a secret from you and Izzie swore me to secrecy." And the aforementioned Izzie rushed toward them with a big smile on her face"so do you like it?" She asked

Meredith looked around at all the streamers,the balloons,the gifts and if that wasn't mistaken there were plenty of goodies with cakes,brownies and cookies surrounding her,and it made her starved so she went and helped herself to a couple of brownies,not bad she thought as she chewed her brownie and was suddenly approached by Izzie.

"So do you like it Mer?sorry if we kept it from you but i wanted it to be a surprise?" Izzie asked nervously

"Of course i do thank you very much and for that you can be my baby's godmother." Meredith said and reached over and gave Izzie a hug which was recipricated in return "I won't disappoint you Mer thank you very much." Her friend said and ran to tell her other friends that she was just shook her head and sighed as she heard Derek moved towards her "So are you mad that i kept it from you?" He asked nervously and she laughed "No quite the opposite it made me happy actually."Meredith said and watched him smile "I'm glad it made you happy especially from earlier today."Derek said and wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on the top of her head.

Life couldn't get any better than this she thought as she opened her gifts a short time later from recieving blankets,to onesies to a wide variety of thoughtful gifts Meredith couldn't have written a better day than this and in a month from now hoped to be doublely blessed.

He he he i surprised you with twins huh?didn't see that coming? i was originally only going to do one baby but i decided to spice things up a little by adding two babies which should be interesting.  
>So the next chapter will be the birth (Yea! finally!) i haven't decided if the next one will be the last one or continue by doing life as parents of twins and maybe just maybe add one more to the mix later on so please let me know what you think and everyone's opinions mean the world to me so if you read this please review and thanks for reading my story! <p>


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

It was christmas eve and for the first time in her life Meredith was loving it and it was saying much considering she had always hated the holidays,but now with Derek and the impending birth of her babies it made this year the best one ever,Meredith thought contentedly watching Derek mingle with Cristina and Burke who were enjoying some egg nog along with Izzie,George and Alex who was standing beside the Christmas tree laughing and smiling and talking about nothing in particular and she had to smile all her favorite people were here,Meredith was lost in her own thoughts when she thought she heard someone approach her looking up she smiled.

"Hey why are you by yourself?" Derek asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled her closer to him with one hand resting on her belly.

"Just absorbing that's all and my back is a little achy." Meredith reassured him

Derek frowned "Are you alright you're not in labor or anything yet are you?"

She shook her head "No i'm fine i would tell you if i was in labor believe me you would know."

"Okay do you want something to eat or drink or are you good?" He asked

Meredith thought for a minute before responding "No i'm good you go and get something to eat."  
>She said and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.<p>

"Okay be right back." Derek said and left to grab something to eat while Meredith just sat there and watched everyone having a good time and moments later she was joined by Izzie who wanted to see how she was doing.

"I'm fine Iz no contractions nothing trust me everyone here would know it."Meredith assured her friend who kept glancing down at her stomach as if she was ready to pop anyday now.

"Are you sure you need anything some water or some cookies?" Iz asked and Meredith shook her head and she was about to say something when Derek coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say to everyone how nice it is to have all of you here it means more then what i can say." He paused before continuing "this has been an amazing year for me i have a beautiful fiance who i love more then anything in the world and who is having our baby anytime,and without you my life would mean nothing." Meredith's eyes welled up with tears as Derek kept on talking and everyone's eyes was on her "To you my love and to many more years together with you by my side cheers everyone!" Derek lifted up his glass and others followed with hugs and kisses going around the Meredith watched as he slowly made his way back towards her where she whispered "That was beautiful." Derek leaned over and kissed her "No you're beautiful and perfect i don't know how i've lived with out you for so long." He placed a hand on her belly where he could feel one or both babies kick and he smiled "Babies are active tonight aren't they?" She nodded and replied "It seems like they have the christmas spirit..." Meredith winced as she felt some sort of pain go through her.

Derek frowned "Are you okay do you need to go the hospital?" He asked and watched as Meredith shook her head "No i'm fine just braxton hicks,relax and have a good time."She reassured Derek however she winced when she felt those same braxton hicks happen once again."Meredith i would feel better if we went to the hospital especially since you're having twins anything can go wrong."  
>Derek insisted and heard their friends gasped when he mentioned they were having twins,but still Meredith shook her head stubbornly. "I don't think..." She gasped and clutched his hands when the pain went straight right through her "Okay let's go." And with that Meredith and Derek and all their friends left for the hospital for the impending birth of the Shepherd twins.<p>

On the way to the hospital Derek called to inform her they were on the way to the hospital and she told him she would be waiting for them. He looked at Meredith who was trying not to scream with moans coming out of her mouth and his heart broke wanting to relieve all her pain"  
>How's it going Mer you doing okay?" He asked driving on the freeway "No i am not okay i just want these babies out of me." She muttered "I know hun soon they will be here." Derek said as he continued to drive and much to his relief minutes later thay had arrived at the hospital where there was a nurse standing by with a wheelchair and their doctor waiting for them.<p>

"How far apart are the contractions?" asked Meredith as they wheeled her up to the maternity floor with Derek right by her side.

Meredith grimaced with pain before replying "Every seven minutes or so." And her doctor nodded "Okay hopefully it won't be to long before there here." Dr Matthews responded and turned toward Derek "Dr Shepherd you wouldn't mind waiting here and filling out some papers,would you? i would like to check her out and ask her some questions before you come in is that all right?" She asked and Derek hesitated before replying "Of course,Mer i'll be with you in a few minutes okay?"  
>He asked and Mer nodded and he watched as the nurse wheeled her away into a nearby room where at some point they will have the babies with them.<p>

Derek went to the nurse's station where he went to fill the necessary paperwork and when that was done he looked up and saw that Mer's friends came towards him on a run.

"How is Meredith?" Izzie asked him

"She's fine she's with the doctor right now getting looked at."Derek said assuring all of them

"Can we see her before she has the babies Derek?" Asked Cristina who was Meredith's best friend asked him

"Provided that she doesn't have them now i don't see why not."

"Uh Derek i think the doctor wants to see you." Izzie said and he turned where he saw motion for him to come over. Derek glanced at Mer's friends and told them "I'll be right back." And walked over to the frazzled looking doctor "What's going on?" He asked nervously and she responded "One or both of babies are breech and i couldn't turn them around so we'll have to do a immediate c-section." His heart dropped "Will they be okay?" Dr Matthews nodded and Derek gave a huge sigh of relief "Okay could i see her now?" "There prepping her now so yes you may."  
>She said<p>

He went back towards Izzie and told her that seeing her right now would be out of the question and that they could see Meredith later because she was going for a immediate c-section. Izzie nodded and smiled at him and motioned for him to get back to literally ran towards her room when he spotted the nurses wheeling her out of the room reaching for her hand he whispered how much he loved her and the babies and that they would be alright and Meredith smiled and said "I love you too and let's have these babies."

Twenty minutes later Meredith and Derek heard the most beautiful sound in the world the cry of their son who was screaming in protest at the world in general,minutes later the doctor announced that they had a little girl much to Derek's delight and brought tears into Meredith's. The doctor asked him if he wanted to come and cut the cords and of course he said yes wanting to be a part of it,he went over and gently cut the cords from both his son and daughter who kept on wailing.

"I love you Meredith Grey." Derek whispered and leaned over and gave her a tender loving kiss

"I love you too Derek Shepherd."Meredith whispered and leaned over and closed her eyes letting contentment sweep through her.

A few hours later Meredith was brought back into her hospital room with all her friends waiting for her and wanting to know where the babies were.

"Derek's gone to get them." She assured them

"I am so happy for you Mer i can't even stand it."Izzie said squealing and leaned over to give her friend a hug.

"Thanks and speaking of babies here they are!" Meredith said as her room door opened where Derek wheeled in two baskets and held back her laughter as she watched Izzie squeal again.

"Oh my god there beautiful." Izzie cooed and reached for one of the twins "So what are they?"She asked Meredith responded "We have one of each you my friend are holding the girl."She said and yawned and Izzie laughed "Okay we get the hint it's time for family we'll come back tomorrow."  
>Her friend said and gave Meredith the baby girl who fortunately was one by one all of them left leaving Derek and Meredith alone with their children,Derek reached into one of the bins and picked up his son who was sleeping at the moment and is heart melted.<p>

"Oh my goodness Derek their so beautiful." Meredith breathed as she glanced at her daughter and her son.

Derek smiled "Yes they are and look they have my hair." He said lifting up his son's cap and pointed towards the obvious dark thick hair which made Meredith roll her eyes."Let's see if she has the Shepherd hair." Meredith said and she reached over and lifted her daughter's baby cap and smiled "Yes she does now the question is do they have your eyes?"She asked

"I hope they do but i wouldn't mind if they had your green eyes." He said looking into her green eyes which sparkled with happiness.

Meredith smiled and looked down at her sleeping children "I don't care what they have now however we need to come up with names." Looking down at her daughter Meredith suggested "What about Amanda Grace for her and for our son what about Jason Christopher?"

Derek looked over at his son and smiled "That sound's perfect welcome to the world Jason and Amanda." He bent down and gave his son a kiss on one cheek and leaned down and gave Amanda a kiss he looked over at Meredith and smiled "Thank you for giving me this precious babies they are truly a miracle." He leaned over and gave Meredith a kiss.

Suddenly Meredith looked at the clock and smiled it was one thirty am on christmas day "Merry Christmas Derek we have our presents."

Derek looked at the clock and laughed "Yes we do merry christmas Mer,merry christmas you two." He said and watched as both babies woke up and they noticed that both eyes were a startling blue of course and both he and Meredith laughed.

It seemed like yesterday that the both of them were apart and now nine months later the both of them were parents and Derek knew life couldn't have gotten any better then this and he knew he was in it for a lifetime. Baby Love is what it took to get them back together and one he will never break.

Okay so that was the last chapter i would like to thank all the readers who have read my story you have made it possible for me to continue,so thank you would like a sequel to this about the life of raising twins with a possibility of adding one more child then please let me know i would be happy to do one for you.I'm sorry if this chapter sucked it was a bit rushed i know but i wanted to get this story done . If you enjoyed this chapter then please review they mean so much to me i love to read them so please send me one,thanks and check out my other stories!


End file.
